warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vampiro de energía
} |info = *Trinity marks a target within 100 meters. It shines bright blue and emits 4''' pulses over '''5 / 6 / 7 / 9 seconds. Each pulse restores 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 energy to Tenno within 15 / 17 / 20 / 25 meters, and the target is staggered and dealt 6.25% of its remaining health as ataques de remates damage. *ataques de remates damage ignores armor and shields. *If the target dies while marked, all remaining pulses are released at once. **Restored energy and damage percentage are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Duration is directly proportional to Duración de habilidades. **Cast range and pulse radius are affected by Rango de habilidades. *Damage percentage is applied to the target's remaining health or 25% its maximum health - whichever is greater at the time of cast. Each pulse inflicts at least 5''' ataques de remates damage. *Pulses are emitted at every quarter of the duration, the first occurring immediately on cast. The final pulse occurs when three-quarters of the duration has elapsed. *The pulses' stagger will '''not interrupt heavy monster attacks. It also does not affect enemies immune to stagger, such as Rodillos Grineer, halietos Corpus, or certain bosses. *Energy Vampire cannot be cast on targets that won’t be damaged, e.g. during invulnerability phases of certain bosses. *Players channeling Absorber, Espada exaltada, Histeria, Pacificadora, Merodear, Terremoto de sonido, or Mundo en llamas cannot benefit from Energy Vampire. *Has a cast delay of 0.6 seconds. Not recastable while active. **The cast delay is affected by Talento natural, reducing it down to 0.4 seconds. **After the cast delay, the animation takes another 0.6 seconds to finish. After this Trinity can move freely again. This delay is affected by Natural Talent as well. *Multiple Trinities cannot drain energy from a single target simultaneously. |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Cast Energy Vampire on a weak enemy and kill it for a quick burst of energy. *While increased duration slows energy gain by spreading the pulses over a longer period, killing the target quickly negates this penalty – allowing Trinity's other abilities to benefit from increased duration. *Decreasing Energy Vampire's duration via Mod corrupto will quicken the energy restoration at the cost of a shortened span of stagger control per cast. **With a maxed Fortaleza transitoria and Experiencia fugaz, a max level Energy Vampire will trigger all four pulses over 1.125 seconds, staggering the target only once at most. *Energy Vampire deals damage on each pulse based on the enemy's remaining amount of health and shields at the time it is cast. Casting Energy Vampire as Fuente de vida is ending will deal increased damage based on the enemy's multiplied health (which is now 10 times larger) during Fuente de vida. Even after the enemy's maximum and current health has reverted to its original un-multiplied values, this will cause the remaining 3 pulses to take off huge amounts of health. **This was patched in . *If used on Lapas Grineer, the Lapa will not be destroyed by the pulses and can be casted upon again and again for more energy. The effect will stop when latch onto a player. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 27.63 seconds. **Reduces cast range to 34 meters and pulse radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 3.6 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases cast range to 250 meters and pulse radius to 62.5 meters. **Reduces restored energy to 10 per pulse and damage percentage to 2.5%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases restored energy to 74.75 per pulse and damage percentage to 18.6875%. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 6.525 seconds. |bugs = *If Energy Vampire is cast on a Shockwave MOA readying to stomp the ground, it will still produce a shockwave and won't be stunned. *In Corpus levels, if the player targets something outside of the above mentioned target tracking range, the nearest turret (and possibly cameras) will be targeted. }} See also * Trinity de:Energievampir en:Energy Vampire ru:Энергетический Вампир Categoría:Trinity